regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale/Transcript
(The movie starts at the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Praying) My fallen lords, you may have fallen to the wrath of the heroes, but I Jul Mdama, will become the new leader of the Empire and I shall do my best to lead the Empire to complete invasion. (Stops preying) I hope the lords as in the underworld could understand. *'Zelok': (Bows down to Jul) Lord Jul, before the demise, Lord Barranco's last words were told that he and the other lords created millions of Ultron's brothers. *'Jul': Where can I find them? *(Zelok presses a button, the giant door hatch opened, revealing millions of Ultron Sentinels) *'Jul': Interest, they should be as new Empire troops, from now. (Cackles) *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale) *(Scene cuts to Nate driving in his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG) *'Sonic (Transmission)': So Nate, do you think the Empire would be useless without a leader or leaders? *'Nate': Of course they're still useful. I still have to recover from all of those bloody injuries last time. *'Black (Transmission)': Thats because the Empire are being a bunch of d**ks, aw man now Green is used for me to be sayin d**k now! Even though, he, Big Red, Skoodge and Butters were deceased. *'Calvin (Transmission)': Bad news guys! The Empire are gonna avenge the lords, and worst of all, THEY ARE NOW LEAD BY JUL MDAMA!! *'Nate': Exactly. Where are you guys? *'Black (Transmission)': Well what do you think!? We are at McDonald's! *'Sonic': (sigh) We're at the Park. *(An Empire Scarab approaches, appearing in front of Nate's car) *(Nate drifts past it and starts increasing speed) *(At the Park) *'Black': Nate is finally here! *'Nate': (takes his helmet off) I only left 5 minutes ago. *'Black': Well why 5 minutes!? We could've wait till 2 hours! *(Several Ultron Sentinels have arrived) *'Yellow': (Gasp) What are those things!? *'Buzz Lightyear': They're Ultron Sentinels. *'Nate': Duh. They want to kill us. *'Black': Not for long! (Holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Ultron Sentinels being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Checking the hologram of a Empire Space Station) Is Empire Station #51 ready yet? *'Lord Summoner': Sir, it is already launched 20 Earth Hours ago. *'Jul': Excellent. Now, tell the other Empire fleet to set up an attack at the location. *(At the park, several Empire Warships appeared) *'Sonic': It always happens on a good day. *(Gek appears with his Energy Sword) *'Gek': By the order of the new Empire leader, Jul Mdama, you shall surrender, or die! *'Sonic': You don't have to say that. You should know that we won't surrender. *'Gek': True. Anyway, time to die! (Acivates his Energy Sword) *'Thel': Oh, yeah? *(Zim's Gang activates their Irken Lightsabers and Covenant Lightsabers) *(The rest get their weapons) *'Zeb': Let's do it! *(Serveral Empire troopers appeared visible with their Laser Plungers and Laser Rifles) *'Gek': Would ya'll even dare to stop us, Empire!? Troops, take care of the others, I would like to face that little blue mouse or was it a kitty cat. *'Sonic': Hedgehog. *'Gek': Whatever. *'Nate': (puts his helmet back on) We have other people. Why can't you battle us all at the same time? *'Gek': Bring it! (Holds a Empire Laser Rifle on his rght hand) *(An Empire Submarine Cruiser approaches) *'Gek': Perhaps this is the day you heroes shall finally fall! *(The Empire members and the heroes fought each other) *'Gek': (Battles Sonic) Soon once we glass Earth again, you'll be turned to become deceased, just like an hero who tried to fight us were dead. *(Gek and Sonic continued to battle each other) *'Sonic': We heroes will never fall! (Battles Gek) *'Gek': (Used one of his legs to stomp on Sonic's gun by breaking the gun apart) Now you are couraeless without a weapon! *(Bashful tosses an Irken Handy Gun to Sonic, and Sonic shoots Gek in the eye, making Gek bleed.) *'Bashful': You did it, Sonic. *'Sonic': Thanks. *(Gek suddenly healed his eye) *'Gek': Perhaps I should've took you down! (Holds two Empire laser rifles) *(The Heroes ma nd the Empire cotinued to battle each other) *(At Empire Station #51) *'Sangheili Storm Minor': (Uses a Console, but notice a red awarning coordinate) Hey, something is happening at the lab level, go check it out! *(2 Uggoy Storm Minors went to the lab, nothing but a wreck) *'Uggoy Storm minor 1': Must've been one of the major override. *'Uggoy Storm minor 2': Or maybe it was something. *(Two figures growled, killed the minors, and the figures were revealed to be Zim and Gumball, in their own monster hybrid shape forms) *'Zim': Quickly, we may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *'Gumball': Well I can even crawl good. *'Zim': Yeah maybe a nano-virus and Dark Substance to combine to be like Ultron. Rigt now, our friends who were captives need our help. *'Gumball': Great idea. Let's go. *(Zim and Gumball noticed some Empire Laser rifles, two each of one, picked them up and loaded them) *(Back at the park, the park is seen being a wreck) *'Gek': (Activates a bomb) Lets retreat for now! *(As the Empire escape, the bomb explodes releasing a blueish mushroom cloud and the whole park was now a messy like dump with trash everywhere, the M.M.Hs got out of the junk) *'Nate': (his racing jumpsuit is seen undamaged) Huh, I didn't know they were fireproof. *'Sonic': How can they be fireproof!? A bomb exploded everything into garbage! *(At Frozand) *'Ragler': We were lucky that the heroes never destroyed this citadel. *'Kallus': Right. *'Ragler': What's the plan? *'Kallus': Since Earth was reborned along with humanity, we should create the most powerful weapon of them all. *'Ragler': That can possibly take down the blue mm porkipine, or hedgehog looking thing. *(Inside the laboratory in the Moon's interior, an Empire like robotic that looked like Sonic but metal like is seen, but was offline, Zelok and Argan appeared) *'Zelok': Let me get this straight, your brother Ragler, and Kallus created this some kind of a robot that looked like Sonic? *'Argan': Technically, he may looked like Sonic, but the robot is such a difference because its metal, so they called him, "Metal sonic". *'Zelok': So how are we gonna activate him? *'Argan': Easy, like this. (Pulls the lever) *(A bionic arm appears, zapping Metal Sonic with electricity and health, making Metal Sonic activated) *'Metal Sonic': (Breaks free) Who are you fools!? *'Zelok': Let's just say you are a clone of someone who looks like you. *'Metal Sonic': Oh, I havde see now. *(Back at Empire Station#51, Zim and Gumball are seen walking from several dead Empire troop corpses) *'Zim': Don't you think the Empire is making some kind of new invention or something? *'Gumball': Duh. Anyway, what's your plan? *'Zim': One of us has to recuse the rest of our remaining friends, I should be able to help Wander and Vinny while you try your best to free Stewie, Red, and Brian. *'Gumball' I won't let you down. *(Back at the Moon's interior) *'Jul': Jul Mdama to Empire Station #51, do you copy? *'Empire Navigator': Two of our test subjects have escaped theres othing what we can do! *'Jul': Just find them somewhere around the space station and destroy them! *'Empire Navigator': Yes sir. *(The navigator spots one of the test subjects) *(Scene shows to Zim, seeing Wander and Vinny in a cage) *'Zim': (Thoughts) Perhaps these guys can also possess the Dark Substancd power. (Released his PAK legs and shoots out dark lasers, freeing Wander and Vinny) *'Wander': Well my dark substance power was to blow some bubble bombs. *'Vinny': And your not gonna believe what it also did to me istead, it grants me a power to crawl on walls. *'Zim': Right. We need to get you to the rest. *(Gumball ntocied Red, Stewie and Brian in the tanks) *'Gumball':I will save you. (Grows claws from his paws) *(Gumball use his claws to get Red, Stewie and Brain out of the tanks) *'Stewie': Thanks for saving us, Gumball. *'Gumball': No problem. *(At Mid Antartica, an Empire Submarine Carrier appears, releasing several Empire Saucers, a Empire dropship appears, releasing Zelok and Argan) *'Zelok': Thank Hades tha we have went to Earth's Middle or Antartica as we build another Empire Citadel. *'Argan': This is the perfect spot. *'Zelok': The heroes wold never find out about his. While Metal Sonic is on his way to kill Sonic. *(At the park, Metal Sonic arrived as his hands transformed into laser guns) *'Sonic': Metal Sonic! I got this! *'Metal Sonic': Its true! Your the one called the actual and real Sonic, you haven't even dare to bring your stupid friends with ya, do ya!? *'Sonic': You know, I can kill you myself. *(Sonic and Metal Sonic are battling) *'Metal Sonic': (Kicks Sonic in the head) Your good but I am better. (Shoots out laser beams from his laser gun like hands) *'Sonic': (Dodges the laser beams) Yeah, well say hello to my little friend! (Holds an Irken weapon) *'Metal Sonic': I was thinking the same thing. (Turns his hands back to normal and holds an Empire laser riffle) This also shoots out laser beams. *'Sonic': (shoots his Irken weapons) You were thinking the same? Well, I guess we're both equal in everything we do. *'Metal Sonic': (Shoots out laser beams from his Empire Laser Riffle) Thats because I was programmed to be equal to you by copying everything you do. *'Sonic': Then that means I can do this! (Shoots his Irken weapon, making Metal Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic spin dashes into him, killing him, but unfortunately, Metal Sonic gets his parts attached) *'Metal Sonic': Ha! I was also programmed to be resurrected too. *(Back at Empire Station#51) *(Zim and Gumball walk in the bridge to the next level in the station along with Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny) *'Zim': There must be a way to get out of this space station. Its been 3 Earth hours and no sign o Ny Empire dropships. *'Gumball': Even if we have to destroy this Space Station, we might...well all of us have to sacrifice ourselves to destroy this space station. *'Zim': Why do we have to sacrifice? Wait a minute, yes I remember, there weren't any dropships left. Perhaps Gumball got me an idea afterall. *(Back with Sonic) *(Metal Sonic has his parts crushed) *'Sonic': I bet he's gonna come back together any second now. *(Zim comes on transmission with Sonic) *'Zim': (Transmitting) Sonic, we have some news, you wouldn't be able to be rescued us, because this is our chance for sacrafise. *'Sonic': Why are you sacrificinbg your self? *'Zim': (Transmitting) Because, its the only way to destroy the Empire space station. *'Sonic': I'm pretty sure you can just blow it up and- oh. *(Metal Sonic's broken parts vanished) *'Metal Sonic': (Chokes Sonic) Perhaps I should return the favor! *(Sonic smashes his head, making it dissapear) *'Sonic': Zim, come up with an idea, quick! (Noticed that the transmission already end) I guess Zim and the others were too busy for sacrafise. *'Shadow': Then both of us should work together to stop Metal Sonic. *(Metal Shadow appears as he looked like a robot version of Shadow and similiar to Metal Sonic, but had blue eyes) *'Metal Shadow': Would you really dare to try to kill Metal Sonic. Well I too, got programmed to be equal to yo, Shadow. *'Shadow': Well thats not good. Sonic I think we are in a little 2nd double trouble. *(With Zim and Gumball) *'Gumball': Zim, are you sure about this? *'Zim': If that is possible, this should be able to make a decision to succeed. *(At the park) *(Sonic and Shadow are battling the robots with the rest helping) *'Ezra Bridger': Don't worry, guys. We'll help you. *'Metal Sonic': Well how are you gonna help sonce we brought some company. (Points at an entire Empire fleet approaching) And now, me and Metal Shadow can deal with the real Sonic and the real Shadow, alone. *(A bunch of Empire Troopers Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers appeared in front of the rest of the gang) *'Ezra Bridger': Don't worry, Sonic and Shadow, we'll take care of these Empire Troopers. *'Sonic': Good luck. *(At the Moon's interior, Jul is looking at the golden like metallic statue of the original Empire lords, Barranco, Bowser, King, Red Eye, and Ridley as he walks around the statue) *'Jul': Soon that become the day, once I get rid of those such called Mordecai Mound Hunter like heroes, the fallen lords can see me now. *(Zelok appeard) *'Zelok': Lord Mdama, the test subjects are reaching to the core of Empire Station #51. *'Jul': I shall remind the crew inside Empire Station #51 to guard the power core while you can lead the other Empire fleet o Earth's remaining burned areas. *'Zelok': Of course Lord Mdama. (Leaves) *'Jul': And as for you test subjects, I even have begun to remind them to bring a little surprise. *(Seen switches to Zim, Gumball, Red, Wander, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny, reachkng the station's core) *'Gumball': It seems that we reac the core of this space staion, but how are we suppose to use our sacafise to destroy the core since the Empire Lords' Hand reminded the remaning Empire troops to guard it? *'Zim': Then we must kill the guards so we could have a time, I even got a bad feeling in my irken insides that they could have another secret weap- *(Kenny's Monster appears) *Kenny's Monster: (Ultron's voice) All hail the Empire Lords' Hand and Avenger. *'Stewie': Kenny, is that you? *'Brian': Dear God, Kenny must've turned into a monster with possible such Dark Substance. If he murdered us now, we won't make it to sacrifice to blow it up. *'Zim': I don't think we have to sacrifice ourselves anymore. The monster is part of the core. Unless.... *(They raced to the core as the monser chased them) *'Kenny's Monster': (Ultron's voice) For the Empire! (Attempts to kill them, but was too late) *'Zim': (Breaks the core) Well, I guess our sacrafise has been complete. *'Gumball': I guess this makes Lord happy. *'Zim': (Sigh) Lord of the human race, we are ready for you. *(The burning manabe to burned the gang along with the monster as several Empire troops were dying and the Ma Space Station explodes like a blueish colored explosen) *(Scene shows to the Moon's interior as Jul watches the hologram of the same fate of Empire Station# 51) *'Jul': GRAAHH!!!! (Bangs on the consol, but the consol is still online) How can this be possible!? Those subjects must've commit suicide so they could destroy the space station! And now Kenny as a monster died with them! *'Zelok': But look in the bright side, we manage to create another Empire underground base in the middle of this so called Antartica. Plus we send some Empire reinforcements to help Metal Sonic nd Metal Shadow to fight against their real and original selves. *'Jul': But what about the branch, the heroes still have the branch. *'Zelok': I know, we were still working on it and plus, Darth Vader said that another station is created in case Empire Station #51 was destroyed. *(With the heroes, they defeated Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow, and deactivated the reviving system) *'Nate': I think Zim's Gang is dead. Maybe we can get to Antarctica and bring them back to life with the healing gun. *'Calvin': And at least the Empire manage to bring Metal Sonic and Metal Sbadow parts as they retreated. But I think it would be the best for Zim's Gang to have a better place in Heaven now. *'Hobbies': And besides, if they sacrafise themseles to destroy a Empire Station, someday we should do our own sacrafise too. If we had a chance for that. *(While at space, a Empire fleet were approching to an Empire Station, scene shows to the station's interior, Merg Vol appears, leaving an Empire Dropship) *'Merg Vol': So, looks like Empire Station #51 may have fallen, but this station called Empire Station #64 shall be the replacement. *'Empire Trooper (Rabbid)': Sir, Inquisitor have succesfully activated a shield around Empire Station #64, that station we are in. *'Merg Vol': Excellent. Now the Empire Lords' Hand would be pleased. (Approaches to a level where he transmitted Jul on hologram) Mdama, we have successfully ploaded a shield around Empire Station #64. *'Jul (On Transmission hologram)': Excellent work Merg Vol, but will this station be protected. *'Merg Vol': Inquisitor is doing the same with an Empire defense group to protect Empire Station #64. *(Back with the gang) *'Ezra Bridger': Everyone we use the Irken laser Guns! *'All': Right! THIS IS THE END OF YOU!!!! (Hold their irken laser guns at Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers) *(The gang aimed their irken laser guns at Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Sangheili Storm, Prometheans, Battle Droids, and Stormtroopers) *(Several Empire Phantoms and Empire Submarine carriers appeared) *'Sonic': I now realize, this could be a problem. *(5 Hours Later) *(The heroes woked up to see they are in a Empire prison cell) *'Sonic': Where the hell are we!? Last thing I remember that we were knocked out by stronger Empire reinforcements. *'Nate': Probably in a Empire Underground under the middle of Antarctica. I guess they took our weapons. *'Thel': And they took our communications. *'Rtas': And unfortunately, the cell door is locked with a shield, blocking the door from our escape. *'Kanan': Hey remember United Nations Space Command Defense Force, United Nations Space Command, Rebellion, Covenant Army, Covenant Empire, Swords of Sanghelios , Galactic Republic and Irken Empire are gonna work together? *'Thel': Yeah. *'Obi-Wan': They gonna form an alliance. *'Rtas': Yeah, you're right. How are we gonna get out of this cell? *'Sonic': Maybe you could stop asking stupid questions and actually help us! *'Rayman': Well someone has to find a way outlike a vent first, but unfortunately, the vent is too small and we could barely fit in it. *'Murphy': Well I am small enough, so I could be able to make overselves escape through the vent. *'Sonic': Great, do what you can. *'Murphy': (Goes through the vent, an for several seconds, the shield door is deactivated and the hatches of the door got opened by Murphy) Well, looks like I have free ourselves, but since we don't have our weapons, we can steal some Empire weapons from the Empire. *'Nate': Don't think we're saved yet. Let's go get some Empire weapons. *(Later, the Gang got the Empire weapons) *'Globox': These Empire weapons also shoot out lasers, which lasers are cool. *'Rayman': At least they can be better than a normal weapon. So let's kick some Empire butt. *(Empire troops spot the gang, and the gang kills them all) *'Ezra': We did it. *(G.O.D. Defender arrives) *'Ezra': It's the Tennsie Doctors and G.O.D. Defender. *'Gonzo': Ready to stop the Empire. *'All': Yeah! *'Sonic': Let's go. *(The Gang got to the G.O.D. Defender and head it to the depths of Antarctica's Empire Underground) *'Jul': (In hologram transmission) Not so fast heroes, you may have escape, but you can't stop the Empire, becuase I left a secret weapon to destroy your Glade of Dreams defender. (The ho, ogram of him cuts off since a bunch of giant robotic like rabbids with rabbid mecha eyes appeared) *(In the G.O.D Defender) *'Gonzo': Oh my goodness, how are we gonna let the G.O.D Defender take out some Empire giant robots? *'Nate': I'm pretty sure it was designed to take on all Empire species. *'Romeo': Yeah, but hopefully we might've designed it to take out some Empire robots too. *(The G.O.D Defender killed most of the Empire robots, but one of the Empire robots punches the G.O.D Defender) *(The gang jumps out as it explodes) *(A fleet of Time Lords are behind the Empire troops) *'Rayman: (Kills several groups of the Empire tools with his Empire Laser Riffle) Um Sonic, there are too many Empire troops, shall we sacrifice ourselves to destroy this underground just like what Zim's gang done to the demise of one of the Empire space stations? *'Sonic': I don't know if we have a choice. *'Murphy': I think our luck could change the plan, by blowing up this Empire Underground, we could use one of the ships to blow the core up to destroy the Underground. (Points to a bunch of Empire Dropships) *'Nate': Right. How will we get to the dropships. *'Rayman': Easy, just activate the doors to the dropships. (Gets to one of the dropships and opened the hatches of a door by pressing a switch) *(Everyone gets inside the dropships) *'Griffin Turner': Well, why do you know it has the dropships. *'Rayman': Because sometimes we knew. *'Sonic': STOP. ASKING. OBVIOUS. QUESTIONS! *'Black': THEN DON'T CONFUSED US!! *(The gang see the Empire evacuating) *'Empire Computer': Self Destruct Mode activated, destruction starts in 50 Earth seconds. *'Studder': Holy crap, the Empire must've activated the self destruct sequence to destroy us all! *'Rayman': Lets just get the glade out of here. *(The Heroes' Dropships got out of the Underground as the Empire evacutated, the Underground suddenly explodes like a blue colored mushroom cloud) *(At the moon's interior) *'Jul': (Watches the hologram of the Heroes' Piloted Dropships) Unfortunately, the plan to sacrafise the base to destroy the heroes by activating self destruct was a failure. *'Zelok': Even if thats a failure, Empire Station #64is still here. *(Somewhere at the middle of Antartica the Heroes' Piloted Dropships appeared, flying through the path of the middle of Antartica) *'Sonic': I am glad that we escaped, we shall be able to find an Empire Citadel that they built. *'Rayman': At least it is right below us about now. *(The Heroes' Dropships landed in front of the Empire Citadel) *'Nate': I feel like something's gonna happen. *(As they got to the citadel, it looked like it was empty) *'Rayman': Weird, I guess no one is home yet. *'Murphy': Except for these guys. (Points at a bunch of Storm Uggy Minors while they were sleeping) I guess they are sleeping on the job. *(5 Sangheili Storm Zealots appeared and the M.M.Hs hied) Category:Transcripts